


What Does This Do?

by HopefulHeir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon!Kanaya - Freeform, Demonstuck, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulHeir/pseuds/HopefulHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose summons a demon and has a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does This Do?

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I did based on [this glorious piece of art,](http://the-space-case.tumblr.com/post/148959480974) and I... REALLY hope the OP doesn't mind me doing this! uwu

Kanaya looked down at the girl on the floor before her, an amused smile across her face. “Aren’t you a little young for this?” She asked planting a hand her hip. Her smile widened revealing her sharp fangs.

“Yes.” The girl answered with a smile and eyes full of bewilderment. Or maybe something else. Kanaya couldn’t tell.

“What kind of answer is that?” Kanaya asked with a soft laugh. “You’re lucky.”

“I can tell.” The girl answered in a mumble.

Kanaya placed the look the girl gave her, and she smirked. “I was going to tell you that most demons don’t play these games with humans. If you summon the wrong one they’ll kill you.”

Rose nodded slowly. “I take it you won’t.”

Kanaya smiled and walked towards the girl, stopping at the edge of the circle. “I won’t. For many reasons. One being you did very well on your Devils trap. The second being I’m curious as to why you went through all this effort to summon me.”

“I-I was c-curious.” The girl stammered. “I didn’t, rea-”

“Why don’t you just keep your pretty mouth shut?” Kanaya purred. “I know what you want with me.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” She purred again. “Free me from this circle and I’ll be happy to meet your wishes.” She licked her lips and winked. “I’ll even let you keep your soul, as an added bonus from me.”

“I think you’re mistaken…” The girl started to speak again.

“Shhh. I can tell what you really want. I feel your eyes on my breasts, and traveling down.” Kanaya smiled. “Or do you need to correct me?”

“I-I…” The girl paused a blush coming to her face. She looked away from kanaya’s gaze, and frowned. “Want to take you on a date.” She rambled off.

Kanaya paused shocked before she raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

The girl took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. “I want to…take you on a date.”

“You risked eternal damnation, and getting slaughtered…for a date?” Kanaya asked before smiling. “My my you are an interesting one.”

“My names Rose.” The girl offered weakly. “Would you like too?”

“Call me Kanaya.” The demon stood up. “Free me from this trap and you can take me anywhere you wish.”

——–

Kanaya looked around the restaurant with an amused smile. “Anywhere you could have wanted to go, and you choose here?”

Rose nodded. “Yes. I happen to enjoy this establishment a lot.”

“Hmm.” Kanaya mused as they walked to a table.

“Is there a problem?” Rose asked as she slid into her chair.

“No not at all.” Kanaya sat swiftly. “I just find you more and more interesting the more I talk to you.”

Rose paused before smiling. “You keep saying I’m interesting. Why is that?”

“You know perfectly well why.” Kanaya leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. “Most people would be willing to trade eternal damnation for a chance to like the heel of my shoe. You on the other other hand just wanted to take a demon out on a date.” She paused and smiled. “At your local cafe.”

“I was merely curious if the ritual could work.” Rose said simply reaching for her silverware. “When you appeared before me, I was stunned.”

“So you take me on a date?” Kanaya raised an eyebrow. “How old are you even?”

“Twenty two.” Rose replied casually. “But I asked you on a date so I could learn about you.”

“Charming.” Kanaya leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “You didn’t just check read the lore about me before you summoned me.”

“I wasn’t expecting to summon you.” Rose shrugged. “It was an accident.”

“Accident? Either you’re really lucky or really dumb.” Kanaya laughed shortly.

“I was smart enough to figure out how to do the ritual.” Rose suggested.

“Yes you were.” Kanaya looked over Rose and leaned forward again. “Well then /Rose/, tell me about yourself?”

“I’m in college, majoring in mythical studies. A real passion of mine.” Rose spun her fork on the table as she talked. “I was in the library doing research on biblical demons when I came across a very old book that was titled a satanists guide on demons. I couldn’t pass a book up with such a title. So I stole it.”

“You stole it?” Kanaya laughed. “Perfectly reasonable idea.”

Rose nodded. “I thought so. So I took it home and read it cover to cover, a few times.” She looked at Kanaya and smiled. “I wasn’t sure how accurate the book was so I followed the demonic summoning ritual, then boom you appeared before me.”

“Interesting.” Kanaya grinned. “I’m glad it worked in your favor.”

Rose nodded. “Me too.”

“I’m just curious, but do you normally wait this long for service?”

“Oh you have to order at the counter.” Rose motioned to the middle of the cafe. “I was enjoying our conversation however.”

“Oh well carry on.” Kanaya waved a hand.

Rose smirked and nodded. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well.” Kanaya thought for a moment. “I’ve been in service to lucifer for several hundred years now. Usually I’m busy with other things, things that you can’t begin to fathom. But when a cute girl calls, well I have to answer.”

Rose blushed at the cute girl comment. “Terribly sorry for calling you away from work.”

Kanaya smiled, “it’s no problem. Honestly, work has been kind of /hellish/ lately anyways.”

Rose sat in here chair a confused look spread across her face. “Was…was that a pun?”

“Maybe.” Kanaya shrugged. “You’re a smart girl, you tell me.”  
  
——

Rose woke up the next morning slowly. She reached beside her and felt nothing. -maybe it was a dream- she told herself as she sat up and yawned. Sleepy Rose turned to get out of the bed and rubbed her eyes.

Rose looked over her shoulder and sighed. It was probably a dream, she told herself, there was no way she summoned a hot demon, took her out on a date, then asked her to stay the night with me. Rose laughed and got up out bed. “That would be silly.”

“What would be silly?” Kanaya asked walking into the bedroom. She broke her stride to laugh at Rose’s reaction. “Did I startle you?”

Rose nodded placing a hand on her chest. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to still be here.”

“You asked me to stay till you woke up.” Kanaya walked towards Rose. “Forgive me but I got curious and explored your apartment.”

Rose paused. “That’s…fine.” She settled on.

Kanaya nodded and handed Rose a folded piece of paper. “This is for you. But I do have to leave.”

“What is it?” Rose asked taking the paper from Kanaya.

“My number.” Kanaya winked. “Don’t make me wait to long.”

Rose opened the paper and looked up at Kanaya. “Ka-” she started to say before stopping. “Why is it always dog blood?” Rose sighed in annoyance.


End file.
